Applied graphics, such as printed designs, have been applied to the outside of shoe uppers to entice interest in footwear for children. The graphical application of a particular design may provide a temporarily appeal to children. However, drawbacks to these arrangements are inherent in the appearance of the designs themselves and in the nature of the permanence of the applied designs.
For instance, as a group, children have fast-changing tastes and desires than any other demographic group. Thus, parents may have experienced purchasing shoes for their children only to be dismayed that the child has changed their mind on their interests regarding the applied graphics and/or how the shoe looks before the shoes have been barely worn.